disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fill Bill
"Fill Bill" is the first segment of the ninth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Bill tries to prove that he is a real citizen of Big City when the family dines at a fancy seafood restaurant while Cricket and Tilly make it their mission to liberate the restaurant's octopuses. Plot Bill receives a gift card for Sea Fusïon, a high class seafood restaurant in Big City. As they take their seats at a table, it becomes apparent that the staff believes that they are out of town with their waiter, Ted, noticeably acting snobby. Bill not wanting to be viewed as a tourist decides to order the Seafusion Tsunami, a twelve course meal of all the items Sea Fusion has to offer. Cricket decides to order something off menu as he feels that all the items are "tame" and he is given the Sea Monster Burger. Gramma Alice spots a trident used as decorating on the wall and believes that it was the same trident that she used back when she used to sail and plots to take it back. When Cricket gets his burger, it is a live octopus between two hamburger buns. After wrestling with it, he realizes that he cannot eat it and he and Tilly decide to rescue the other octopuses that are being served. Ted continues to bully Bill with the restaurant's etiquette and offering help and sides that are "popular with the tourists", but Bill continues to eat meal after meal, much to his disgust and chagrin. Cricket and Tilly manage to swindle an octopus away from best friends and partners Alexander and Terry, but the octopuses are caught by Ted who tosses them into a large tank with the rest of the octopuses. Tilly then begins swimming in the tank to get the octopuses to toss to Cricket so that he can toss them into the sea outside the restaurant. Alice attempts to grab "her" trident, but is stalled by a waiter who annoys her with the in house entertainment. She resolves to swing from the chandelier and grabs her trident, only to fall into a chef's quarters where she thinks they are attacking her with knives. Bill goes into a food coma where he sees himself as a merman and communicates with a fish who tells him that he needs to accept himself for who he is and not what society expects him to be. He awakens where he angrily confronts Ted, who was trying to stop Cricket and Tilly, and tells him that he does not care about what he thinks of him and that the food is gross. At that moment, Alice accidentally breaks the glass holding the octopuses and frees them, much to Cricket and Tilly's excitement, and washes away Ted. Another waiter angrily tells the Greens to leave which they comply. The Greens all agree that none of them learned anything from their experience and that the trident Alice stole is not even hers ("But, I'm keeping it cause it's awesome!"). The Greens decide to get pizza. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Jim Rash as Waiter * John Early as Alexander * Busta Rhymes as Fish Trivia * Despite being credited as Waiter, the character is referred to as Ted in the episode. * How Bill got the gift card is never explained. * This is the first appearance of Alexander and Terry and the first openly LGBTQ characters introduced on the show. * Animal name: Ringo the Octopus. ** The name is a reference to The Beatles' drummer Ringo Starr and his song "Octopus's Garden". * When Alice attempts to get her trident using a life saver tied to a rope, she grabs it and grapples it to a chandelier. In the next shot, the life saver and rope are still on the wall, even though she is holding it, and the next shot has it gone from the wall again. * Bill's food coma dream recreates elements of The Little Mermaid with him having a green tail and him recreating Ariel's rise to the surface with human legs. * Moral: You're yourself no matter where you go. External links * Fill Bill on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes